Yggdrasil's Herald
by I am the string cutter
Summary: Thrown into a new world not of is own volition, how will he react too humans at war with an unknown enemy and how will world react to his presence. ( sorry not real good at summaries so I went with a cliche one, enjoy the story!)
1. stats and class lore

Tharumir

Herald of the world tree

* * *

Residence None at the moment

Kama chaotic neutral sense of justice -100

Race Forest giant

Job levels Druid lvl10

High Druid lvl10

Lord of the forest lvl 5

Knight enchanter lvl 10

Forest Knight lvl10

Druid Knight lvl10

Disciple of disaster lvl10

Size shifter lvl5

Yggdrasils Herald lvl10

etc

Total level 100

* * *

Stats

Hp exceeds limit 100+

Mp 70

Phy. atk 95

Phy. def 100

Agility 60

Mag. Atk 90

Mag. def exceeds limit 100+

Resist 100

Special exceeds limit 100+

* * *

Class info / background lore

Yggdrasils Heralds where essentially a failed attempt at a new player guide system.

The shitty Devs as shitty as they were, still didn't want their game to die as a result of no new players coming in to support the games infrastructure. To counteract the new player experience of being killed over and over again unable to make any progress, veteran players were selected through an arduous selection process to become heralds. These Heralds would be given charge of new players and would guide these players until they reached a point that they could comfortably play by themselves or join a guild that would help further there progress.

Because of the way the game worked new players were often killed by multiple high LVL players or even whole platoons of players(20-30) that would sit around a spawn point and repeatedly kill new players or other wise until they killed them out of the game (character deletion). To counteract this the Devs made a new, new player program to help these new players, along with it a new class that was designed to take on and counteract these PKers. This was the beginning of the herald program

Yggdrasils Herald was a class that could only be acquired at the end of a long and arduous selection process, this process often failed if it was found out that you or someone you knew were a known NPKer. If this was discovered you were banned from the program permanently. If the process was completed and you passed your current character would be replaced with that of a LVL 71 Yggdrasils Herald leaving 20 lvls to be put into whatever the player liked and 9 lvls to level the herald class itself, one that would essentially be a boss LVL threat once maxed out. Of course you kept all your old gear and items associated with that account, but would be required to make a new character for said account.

For a time the program helped immensely but in the end it failed. The reason the program failed was because like the rest of the world, human greed ruled and ruined everything. Accounts were bought and sold through illegal black market trading sites. These Herald account often sold for hundreds and sometimes thousands of UN credits.

The dev team had tried to stop it but because of anonymity laws this failed as well because there was no way to prove that the person on the other side of the VR link wasn't who they said they were. In the end the program was shut down, most of the illegally acquired accounts were eventually returned to its original characters, though for the Heralds who actually did there job… they got to keep their new classes and characters as a way of saying 'thanks anyway.'

At the end of the program with the help of over fifteen hundred Heralds all most ninety thousand new players joined the game sadly five years later the game would come to a end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yggdrasils Herald **

**Chapper one**

**I hope everyone likes this story as I'm not sure how people on mass will react. If you do or don't like it, please leave a review they help more than you know.**

**I don't own the **_**Overlord**_**(****オーバーロード**_**Ōbārōdo**_**?) novel, manga or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

**I don't own the Attack on Titan( ****進撃の巨人**_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_**) Anime or Manga series created by Hajime Isayama.**

**Please support the official release! **

* * *

It had been hours since the transfer as he had come to call it and he still had no idea where he was, one minute he was grinding on the greater Asgardian plateau only stopping when the fireworks went off the next he was in this massive forest surrounded by trees fifty meters in height - only letting in rays of light here and there, with the odd naked giant drifting ever closer to him ever watching from a distance never losing sight of him, even at just over seven meters tall he felt small compared to the big one that would show up trying to hide behind a tree just staring. Running away when he got to close.

Granted he could use one of his skills to get taller to match them if needed but that wasn't necessary as he instinctively felt they didn't have the strength to take him down let alone damage him. But even so they still followed… well at least that was right up until he heard shouting and the sound of… horses? Hooves against stone and pavement with the odd burst of pressurised gas in between.

He watched as all his new 'friends' ran off in different directions leaving varying sizes of footprints and dust clouds, could still hear the sound of large foot falls as they ran.

He decided instead of following them he would go towards the shouting that wasn't to far away, hell he could clearly hear a man with a deep voice shout _'QUICK MEN SET IT UP, THEY WILL BE HERE SOON!'_

Deciding it would be better to take a stealthy approach he cast [Perfect Unknowable] on himself and approach as quickly as possible, being as tall as he was had its advantages as within no time at all he was insite of who was shouting.

People, humans in green clokes setting up some kind of trap consisting of barrels with large metal spikes inside either end, overseeing it was a notable man with a stern look and light golden blonde hair.

"Good work men! Now get behind cover and stay at the ready! Levi squad will be here with our guest at any moment!"

Without any hesitation they all gave an odd salute crossing their right hand over their heart and their left hand behind their back "YES SIR!" They shouted unanimously and either ran behind cover or leaped up into the trees using some odd grappling hook of some kind attached to their waists, to be honest it looked kind of fun!

Off in the distance he could hear the sound of men and women screaming as something big tore them to shreds followed by more loud foot falls that were getting closer and quicker with every passing moment.

Peeking his head past where he was hiding to look at what was coming down the long paved road he could see a group of kids from a distance on horseback '_probably Levi squad'_ followed by a clearly very angry very fast skinless giant, unlike his other 'friends' this one had the look of intelligence in its eyes, the kind that indicated discipline and dedication to its task. Clearly crazy...

As the group on horseback got closer and closer the man in command up in the tree raised his sword indicating to his soldiers that they should be ready.

"Ready men!" The man shouted

Doov-DOov-DOOv-DOOV!

"FIRE!"

Like a rain of cannons giant mettle arrows attached to wires shot out from the barrels launching towards the naked giant stopping it, impaling it at least a hundred times over, keeping it from moving an inch making it look like a pin cushion by the end of the salvo.

The people on the horses kept going choing out one of them as they went, only one of them jumping off to go and talk to his commander.

"Second and third waves fire! All reserves" more cannon fire filled the forest, further immobilizing the giant. Killing any chance that it could escape on its own

'_Welp now seems as good of a time as any.' _Tharumir thought to himself. "Better make myself as non threatening as possible don't want any misunderstandings." He stated to no one in particular as no one could hear or see him, putting his great hammer away into his inventory space.

The hammer _'Vili de Yggdrasil'_ was a Divine class item acquired from fully leveling the class known as Yggdrasils herald, the hammer acted as a hybrid item of sorts, while it had the design of a war hammer and could be used as such… it could also be used as the staff of a druid amplifying spells cast through it, the design although different, matched his armor with vines running up the entire length of the grip swerling into a vortex pattern at the top of the head.

Making his way around to a small group of two men that were looking up at the skinless giant with awe and fear in their eyes as they chatted to each other, sitting a few meters behind them cross legged putting his arms behind his back. He disabled [Perfect Unknowable] and shimerd back into existence, even still they had yet to notice him.

"Hey... so do you think Commander Erwin was right? Do you think there is someone inside that thing?

"Well if this one is like that kid Eren then I guess so… Erwin wouldn't of done this if he didn't think there was a good reason for it."

"Yeah I guess you're right, just hope we get the son of a bitch! She's killed to many people today."

"I hope so too… this sound very interestling " A very deep and somewhat echoey voice said behind them, they turned around to look at what it was both with fearful expressions, as they laid eyes on what it was there expressions turned into that of shock and confusion. They backed away slowly finally resulting in them both using there O.D.M gear to get up into the trees, high enough so that even if it jumped it wouldn't be able to reach.

This titan was wearing armor like that of an ancient knight not only that it was exquisite, intricately detailed with green gold vines flowing up the entire black set meeting at the middle of the chest plate with a massive emerald, white liquid swirling in the center of the massive gem.

"D-did that titan just ... speak?" One soldiers hesitantly asked the other.

"I- I think so…"

"Yup, would you guys be so kind as to tell me where I am. If you can't, I'd like to talk to the blond guy in the tree. He seems like he knows what's happening." the titan said crossing its arms in front of him, just waiting.

"I think we should tell the commander about this, regardless."

"No we should kill it, there is no need to bother the commander."

_'Um hello I'm right here…'_ "That's a bad idea, I will defend myself. Please just go get the blond guy. I'm happy to wait with one of you, I won't move if that makes you feel more secure."

"Arh... I'll go" the man on the left stated, then left not giving his buddy a chance to refute.

…

" Prepare an artillery round I want her hands bl-"

"Commander! Captain levi! I'm sorry to interrupt but you are not going to believe this." A soldier interrupted as he flew towards them, moments later landing just above them hanging from the tree they were standing on.

"What is it soldier?" Erwin asked calmly.

"Sir! Me and another man were just snuck up on by a seven meter titan in armor and sir… It spoke, not just a few words it was trying to have a full conversation with us, it wants to speak with you!"

"Yeah you're right, that does sound unbelievable. You sure you didn't inhale some mushroom spores or something."

"N-no Captain." The man replied with slight annoyance in his voice

"Well if nothing else it sounds interesting, show me where it is. Hange come with me! Levi your in-charge until we get back keep that thing where it is at all costs."

"Yes sir!" The Ackerman confirmed boorishly as he grappled over to the female titans head.

"Coming sir!" Hange shouted as she moved to follow him and the man Infront.

…

Hange caught up with the commander and the man Infront, it didn't take them long before they reached their destination not far from their new captive, they stopped on a branch not to far off the ground so they could still see the female titan from where they were.

True to the soldiers word there was a seven meter class titan with armour on sitting in the middle of a patch of grass. What worried them was the man covered in vines five meters up in the air struggling to get out.

"Oh it's about time, sorry about him ha..ha he tried to attack me so I defend myself as you can see." the titan said swiveling it's left arm to point at the struggling man.

To say that they were shocked was an understatement, a talking titan was unheard of… one in plate armour was another step up from that and Hange was literally salivating at the thought of the tests she could run and the research she could conduct.

Meanwhile Erwins mind was racing, this was too much of a coincidence, this showing up right now right as they had caught the female titan, they had to be connected in some way but how?.

"Errm... excuse me is she alright? She looks like she is about to hyperventilate!"

Erwin was broken from his line of thought as the titan spoke again. "Yes… sorry we're not used to seeing something like... you. I do have to ask though, why are you here? Why did you ask for me personally?"

"Not sure what to tell you really… you are the first intelligent things I've come across since I got here. The giant guys didn't want to talk they just stared at me creepily or ran away when I got to close. As to why you specifically, well you're the one barking orders so I figured you were the highest ranked person here. I'm not wrong am I?" The giant asked inquisitively.

"No you're no-"

"Wait did you say the titans ran away from you? How is that possible?" Hange yelled suddenly as she came out of her euphoric state to inquire, interrupting Erwin.

"Oh is that what they're called, yeah I walked up to one of the bigger ones, got within fifteen - twenty meters and it sprinted away to hide behind another tree. It was really weird."

"Eeee hehehehehe… Titan repellent… interesting…" the brunette replied causing everyone present to sweat a bit including the man caught up in the vines.

"Well anyway getting back on track what is it that you want exactly?" Erwin asked again.

"Help, well Information mostly, I'm not sure where I am or how I got here... one minute I was lying down on a plateau covered in grass staring up at the night sky - the next I was in massive forrest I've never seen before. I could repay you in someway if need be, I'm not a savage after all expecting something for nothing would be a true cri-"

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR-RAAAAAAAARRRR-REEEEEEEAAAAAAAA!

_'Damn my ears, what the hell was that about?' _

"This will have to wait until later. It seems something has come up." Erwin spoke as he turned back to see Miche coming towards him.

"Sir there coming I can smell them!" Mishe stated loudly, sparring a quick glance at Tharumir.

"From which direction!?" Erwin boomed back.

"Every direction, fast, dozens!" He responded bringing a determined expression to Erwin.

"All soldiers intercept! protect the female titan at all costs!"

"Um I'm still happy to help if you want it, all it'll cost you is information and a meal, feels like I haven't eaten in years." That wasn't far from the truth considering his player character hadn't eaten since he logged on last - three years ago.

Erwin turned back staring into the eyes of the giant who didn't break from his gaze at all.

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes"

"How will you help?"

"Let's just say I have a way with the forest." He pointed to the guy in the vines again who he then released, vines disappearing like they were never there.

His eyes went wide for a moment and only a moment, before his face returned to its normal calm self. "Fine go, but step out of line and I'll order you killed, got it!" The giant immediately got up almost jumping of the spot and made his way over to were all the action was, armour rattling and clinking as it walked, giving a half hearted over head salute on the way through. "Yes sir!"

"But Sir is wise to trust it what if it attacks us once it's done with the other titans."

"It's fine Miche, besides Hange will be keeping an eye on that one won't she…" he replied looking down at the woman who was staring at the giant with childlike awe.

"Mmmhmm, yes sir, yes sir! You can count on me!" Hange yelped nodding her head inconceivably fast.

"THREE TITANS INCOMING FROM THE SOUTH!" a soldier shouted.

**[Earth Surge]** the giant yelled punching the ground, just as promised the ground in all directions surged up and began moving towards the three running titans. As the wave reached them it moved under them causing them to lose their balance the smaller one being flung back entirely.

"Kill them quickly, more are coming!" The giant boomed at the soldiers to shocked to move by the displayed.

ignoring them momentarily Tharumir quickly moved around to the front of the female titan this time, raising his palm up in the air and then struck the ground with it **[Greater wall of forest] **he yelled. The forest as if bending to his will raised a wall thirty meters high and ninety meters in diameter of roots, bark and dirt in a large circle baring anything from coming in contact with the titan and people inside.

"What are you waiting for?! Go! kill them while you can that wall won't last for long." the druid yelled, yet no one moved except for the guy standing on top of the captive titan. He shot off trying to disable as many as possible but it wasn't enough titans large and small collided with the wall some being squished by the larger ones even still they kept bashing their fists and feet to bloody pulps trying to get in.

"Attack men!" Erwin shouted at the top of his lungs. He had been completely stunned by the display of power their new 'ally' had shown.

His order had worked, like acting as a wake-up call more soldiers shot off from their perches woken from their stupure. But it still wouldn't be enough more and more titans were coming more than they could conformably deal with as the seconds ticked by…

**[Cracked Earth]** the giant shouted again punching the ground beneath him causing a small quake as it landed. This time the earth split open and swallowed most of the smaller titans varying from two - seven meters and ensuring the larger ones up to their wastes but even still they continued to wail on the wall without care as to what was being done to them and then finally like water bursting through a dam, titan after titan burst through a single crack in the wall which then turned into a large breach, larger ones rushed in flattening any of the remaining little ones that dared to get in the way.

**[Triple maximize magic: Ground Gladius] **he called out again, pushing an open palm up into the air, answering the call three titanic jagged spikes of earth and rock emerging as he did so squering and sometimes cutting vertically through titans. All collimating as a new wall of steaming meat and stone blocking the newly opened breach.

"Hey blondey whatever you're going to do, do it fast!"

Tharumir couldn't see what Erwin could on the other side of the wall he had erected was what equated to a horde of titans - fifty, maybe twenty more for the ones he couldn't see. His new ally's efforts were wasted… this was over.

"All hands withdraw! redeploy the formation, return to colinith district!" Erwin ordered sternly with a tinge of sadness, likely stemming from the lives of the scouts that were thrown away for no gain whatsoever during this entire mission.

"What!? Why?!" The giant shouted from inside the wall as another breach was made. He was unable to stop this one though as it was too wide and numbers too numerous. Titan after titan flooded in without end latching onto the one trapped inside tearing flesh and cracking bone consuming everything. But they still avoided Tharumir like the plague, moving around him like there was an invisible wall stopping them from getting close.

[Fly] he cast, conceding as his earlier question had been thoroughly answered, he left the ground floating up, the two rows of titans closing - merging into one the further he got away eventually flying over to Erwin and the short guy who were talking amongst themselves. Passing tired soldiers who were staring at him wide eyed and shocked, the girl with the glasses especially, she was starting to hyperventilate again.

"Think about it… the enemy was willing to make sacrifices, enormous ones. So committed was she to maintaining her secrecy that she was willing to let herself be cannibalized than exposed" Erwin stated matter of factly to his companion that hung next to him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought we could finally have that chat? [Shrink]" In mere moment's the Giants size shrank from that of a seven meter titan to that of your average human male, armour and all, slightly stunning Erwin and Levi. His deep and low voice was gone replaced with that of a normal human voice.

He disabled fly and lightly fell onto the branch Erwin was standing on creaking under the new weight, he walked up to him lifting his had up for a hand shake. The Commander took it immediately with a tight grip. "Thankyou for the assistance even though the effort was wasted."

"Its no issue I could of done more but would have risked killing your captive and your men. The name is Tharumir by the way."

"Erwin." the commander replied with his own. "Well at this point I would have preferred you kill it then have this situation on our hands." he replied looking at the mass of titans chewing on the withered carcass.

"What are you? human or titan?" Levi interjected, staring at Tharumir with a distrustful scowl on his face and a tightening grip on his swords.

"Relax Levi… if he wanted us dead he could of done so if anything he just did indicated to the power he holds. I do still have questions for him but they can wait until we reach the wall."

"As do I…" the giant replied.

"I see, well I'm going to go gather up my squad."

"Not yet Levi go replenish your blades and fuel and come get our new friend before you leave, he may be useful."

"I'll deal with what I've got, running against the clock as it is. Why?

"Because I said, that's an order."

"Whatever you say sir! I trust you implicitly, him not so much."

With that smoke signals of blue shot off into the sky giving the withdrawal signal forest wide. Levi set off with Tharumir flying behind and to the left of him by a few meters - to find his squad.

…

They had been flying through the air for a few minutes now looking for Levi's squad and had yet to find anything or anyone that signified their location. Until two green smoke signals rose up from the forest canopy separated by a few seconds of each other for which they immediately headed towards, for some reason Levi was on edge well more on edge than he already was. Then it happened a bright yellow light filled the forest multiple lightning strikes following, god rays shining through the tree line slightly blinding anyone who so dared as to look at it.

"What was that? It felt like magic." Tharumir spoke softly, just low enough so Levi couldn't hear him.

"We need to hurry up, this isn't good."

"What's happening?" The Giant inquired.

" I don't know, that's why we need to hurry, try and keep up will you." With that said Levi sped off in a puff of white gas leaving the giant to fly behind at an ever increasing distance.

As he watched the Ackerman speed off a thought entered his mind _'Wonder how fast I can actually go now that everything is real? well no time like the present.'_ on that thought he channeled more mana into the spell and then BOOM! "Holy Shiiiiiiiiiit!" He screamed as he broke through the sound barrier in no time flat speeding past Levi who had very odd expression to say the least. Then some screaming crying kid a few seconds later and was coming up on a familiar face, a one eyed female titan was running towards him trying to kill some young brown haired women below, seeing this he pulled his arms up hard to his face and further channeled more mana into his spell increasing his speed yet again. He was going so fast the titan didn't even have time to react, let alone block the incoming human sized missile.

Like a bullet the size of a car going through a glass factory he shot through the female titan taking out its entire rib cage, lungs, heart and spine, ripping through the entire torso leaving nort but a bloody gaping hole of visara and blood. Once that happened the rest of the body was ripped from the waist by the following air currant and flew back one hundred metres straight passed the now stopped and bloody giant impaling itself through its right shoulder onto one of the massive trees that populated the forest.

_'Well there goes most of my MP ha ha'_ he joked internally to himself rubbing the back of his head.

…

Back with what remained of Levi squad. Petra had regained her composure if only a little and Oluo was staring, slack jawed at what had transpired. It had happened all so fast, in the blink of an eye the foe they had lost two veteran team members too had been taken out.

Eren had moved back to their position barely contained tears and all "Are you guys alright?" He asked worryingly.

"No Eren! I am not alright… I almost died! My friends are dead and what the hell even was that? I heard a loud boom and then the legs of the female titan fell to the ground behind me." Petra stated as if offended by the very idea that she was 'alright.'

"I think that may have something to do with him." Oluo said pointing at a man in armour covered in quickly disappearing blood floating in the air with no discernable wires supporting him. Scratching the back of his head.

"Umm… is it me or is he flying…" Eren asked only to be ignored.

"I hate this forest… can't we just go home and have a dri- "

Yellow light and lightning filled the forest yet again, the female titan reappeared running, no sprinting at the group of scouts bringing her body low like that of an athlete as to reduce wind friction on the main body, it ran at them kicking up earth, dust and small trees behind her.

"Shit, this day can't get any better, split up and get ready here she comes!" Oluo ordered with bated breath.

Both Petra and Oluo retreated leaving a wrath filled Eren behind watching the incoming titan rail towards him, he brought his hand up to his mouth ready to bite down on it. 75, 50, 25 meters, it was so close he could feel the heat rising from the skinless arm as it reached for him ready to ensnare him in its grip. Only then, as if in slow motion for massive black armoured fist to collide with the left cheek of its face propelling the entire head sideways taking the rest of the body with it, the added speed from its sprint earlier lifted the entire body up into the air causing it to ragdoll along the ground tumbling over itself repeatedly, finally coming to an abrupt stop on her back at the stump of one the trees that joted the area. It sat there still alive but it looked like a dead toad sprawled out on the road as if it had just been flattened by a car.

"Stay out of the way kid, I've got this one" the Giant exclaimed in a low voice, lumbering towards the enemy shaking his fist free of all the blood and meat that had been compacted to it during the meeting of fist to face.

Tharumir had used one of his special skills, this skill allowed him to grow to the size of eighteen meters once every three day, at this size his physical attack and HP was increased by a factor of 100% but it came with its trade offs, for instance he couldn't use magic or any other skills and if he did so they would cancel out the effect of his special and would be returned to his normal size of seven meters. He could use [Shrink] as many times a day as he wanted to, though within a waiting period of twenty minutes of each use that is. Another drawback was at this size agility was cut in half resulting in him being unable to evade as much as he needed too. Hence why he had maxed out physical defence and magic defence.

"B-but I want to, I need to avenge Gunther and Eld! If I had only transformed earlier I could have stopped this from happening, all of it!" Eren yelled in whiny childish desperation. A massive hand came up under him loosening the tension on his O.D.M gear and held him there. "Listen kid I'm not much of a people person but here goes... I used to work for people like you- didn't even talk to the noobs most of the time unless they asked questions but I still took care of them I trained them, killed for them and died for them! I took them to lands that would blow your mind and killed things you couldn't even fathom! All for a damn paycheck... seemed so simple back then."

"W-what are you talki-"

"Sigh'... Don't worry about that now… what I'm trying to say is that your team very clearly wanted to protect you so fighting that' he pointed to the recovering titan shakely getting up off the ground with a still steaming face. 'Is not what they would have wanted, actions have reactions and in combat situations, vise versa! So let me take care of her for now who knows you may get another shot at her… maybe. Go find the other two and enjoy the show, guaranteed to get you money back if you don't." The giant smiled and turned back to his foe pulling away his hand from Eren re-adding tension to the O.D.M lines again.

Eren retracted the odm hooks that were lodged in two separate trees and shot off up to a high branch where he could see a concentrating Petra and Oluo waiting and watching the scene below of the massive humanoid making his way towards his foe. "Did he say who he was or what he wants?" Oluo inquired not breaking line of sight.

"No. He just told me not to worry." Eren shook his head lightly. "He just said 'enjoy the show' whatever that means."

"What? Does he think this is some kind of street performance, he's either an idiot or isn't taking this seriously!"

"I think it's the latter." A new but familiar voice said with gloomy sadness in his tone and depressive expression on his face, Levi had finally caught up and perched himself under the branch they were sitting on with his right hand and leg stabilizing his balance against the trunk of the tree and a drawn sword in his left.

"I'm sorry I was late we had a complication." he stated dejectedly.

"Try telling that to Eld and Gunther! Where were you Captain? We needed you!" Petra pleaded looking down at the man from above.

"I'm not going to make excuses Petra. I know I wasn't quick enough and I'm sorry"

"It's starting" Eren and Oluo said in focused unison. Watching as the enemy got to its feet.

"Are you going to do anything captain?" asked Petra in a shaky voice.

"No I'm not, we're retreating I'm not giving it another chance at Eren and that's an order."

"But?" they protested.

"Now!" He reinforced

"Understood sir!" a rebellious tone filled there voices as they shot off to rejoin with the wagon and command squads waiting at the edge of the forest, followed shortly by a worried Mikasa staring intently at Eren from afar.

* * *

The female titan had finally gotten to her feet and settled into a fighting stance with glaring eyes but was still a bit wobbly, likely from the concussion Tharumir had cause when he punched her across the forest floor.

"Still want to fight hah? Well, I like a physical relationship as much as the next guy but this is ridiculous! The least we could do is talk about it" He stated with a smug grin on his face and receive a diamond hard right jab to said face for his efforts knocking him back minutely and undamaged to the naked eye. He had disabled his high tier physical nullification for this fight just to see how much damage he could receive from something of this caliber and was solely disappointed the damage was negligible at best.

The female titan widened her eyes in shock this clearly wasn't the desired outcome but even so she squinted her eyes and pushed her attack with a flory of jabs and punches some roundhouse kicks mixed all aimed directly at the head clearly trying to avoid the mysterious metal armor on her opponent.

The onslaught continued not relenting in the slightest each blow pushing him back leaving ever growing ruts on the ground underneath the giants armored feet. With each blow the next one slowed a fraction this eventually resulted in brief stop from exhaustion. Bending over huffing large breaths of air and steam hoping her opponent was dead.

"Finally let up did you hmm?" That was a voice she didn't want to hear, she looked up with speed and a surprised expression, all that filled her sight was a smug face bending down to look her directly in the eyes

"All you managed to do was give me a bloody nose hahaha" a hearty laugh filled the area and then an evil scowl filled his face "My turn!" a balled fist instantly collided with her chin in the form of an uppercut with unimaginable force behind it, the front of her face was torn asunder- bone, flesh, brain tissue and cartilage all disintegrated upon contact with the mighty fist leaving a knuckle shaped gash up the entire length of her face. The body flew through the air once more leaving it unconscious and unmoving. Now unable to put up any resistance Tharumir strolled towards the body returning to his original size with each step until he was on top of it.

He kneeled down and place both his hands on the middle of its chest. "Right, let's see who or what you are!" [Skill: Memories of the world] with no warning whatsoever his mind was pulled to a place so unfamiliar yet so beautiful it boggled the mind, the forest he was in had disappeared replaced with a sprawling desert and a night sky filled with infinite stars each one brighter than the next. A massive green and glowing aurora off in the distance that seemed to reach down and touch the earth below it. It almost brought a tear to his eye, there was nothing like this on earth even in the past, people could replicate the night sky of the past in simulations or see it every now and then through thick blankets of smog and soot that the atmosphere now consisted of but this… this was different on a fundamental level to all of it, it was like it connected to the soul and pumped pure joy throughout it.

[Memories of the world] was a skill exclusive to heralds, it could look into the recent "past" of objects, areas or living creatures- players or otherwise, it was a useful tool for discovering if there was any high level enemies in the area. In the game it would project a copy of the players/Npcs in the area indicating the path they traveled, their kama rating indicated by a colour ( red, blue or green for evil ,neutral and good respectively) and their party size, current location and or currant actions and could go back as far as three hours. But this wasn't a game anymore and it very clearly didn't work the same as it did back then.

This world as if detecting his presence, the world around him turned from a light full moon blue to that of a hellish dry red, the starry sky started to disappear, replaced by a multitude of swerling black and red clouds he was then abruptly pulled by his arms by an invisible unrelenting force along a straight line through hundreds of withering sand dunes in a single direction towards the now red arora. Any resistance that was put up resulted in a large electric shock like that of a thousand tasers hitting all at once, it started in his spine and eventually funnelled up to his brain, with each attempt to resist and leave the shock grew resulting in more pain. He eventually got the message... '_don't resist.'_

After what felt like hours and an impossibly big headache a large pristine statue appeared on the edge of the horizon, scratch that it was colossal… it depicted a partially naked woman covered in a white sash that wrapped around over her breasts twisting down around her body coming down and over her waist to cover her crotch, she had her left hand up in the air holding a bright light source that seemed to be the origin of the odd Arora and a massive intricately detailed black horn held out in her left, the statute was surrounded by what looked to be smaller titans crawling on the ground or holding reverence for the statue and what surrounded them could only be described as millions apon millions of human sized statues all of them different all of them kneeling and worshiping the feminine statue above.

Then the force let go, his momentum continued forward tumbling and sliding across the jagged black sand underneath he recovered quickly but was pushed down again by the multitude of voices that impacted him.

**"Outsider!?"** A wave of sound fell from the colossal statue, each subsequent statue adding their own voice to it until it reached the giant, it was hard to describe, it sounded like a billion voices talking all at once all saying the same thing, it was unnerving to say the least.

"What is this place!" He asked weirely.

**"Silence! We shall ask the questions!** **How did you get here?" ** The voices boomed again.

"I don't know! I was trying to see the memory of the titan I defeated." this caused them to go silent for a moment as if they were thinking about something.

**"Ahh, yes we see now… you are not of this world, and as such you have irrevocably changed this world's fate, things will not happen as they should."**

"What are you talking about! Who are 'we'?" He was panicking what was this place and why was he so powerless to do anything, none of his abilities worked here neither did his gear. He was rendered as useless as he was back on earth just some dreg that blended in with the crowd

**"We are Eldian, We are eternal we are the collective of a single people!"** All statues swiveled their heads to look at Tharumir and opened their eyes, a bright yellow electric light filling them, the massive statue at the center started to move the massive horn up to its mouth while the rest of the collective said in one unified voice.

**"Now begone outsider and do not return...!" **They thoomed right before the horn' sound wave struck him, he flew backwards so fast that the dunes that took hours to pass blurred into a solid white and in the matter of a few seconds he hit some kind of wall and started to sink into it back first, resistance was futile, any he put up just resulted in him sinking faster until he was gone, then…

* * *

He was out, back in the forest kneeling inside the rib cage of the titan he faced earlier -flesh gradually evaporating in large clouds of steam and hot air.

He rose to his feet slowly and shakily, he felt exhausted not physically -he was fine in that department- but mentality like he'd been awake for a month without any sleep at all and the lingering headache wasn't making it any easier on him, it felt like it wanted to explode.

Whatever that place was he didn't want to go there again at least not on purpose. The skill was only supposed to look into the recent memory of something or someone ... it didn't do that, at least with the titans. _'I'm going to have to test it later on someone.'_ he thought to himself, shaking his head left and right as if trying to shake his headache away, it didn't, it only made it worse.

He reluctantly took out a small trapezoidal bottle filled with red glowing metallic liquid. This was one of many thousands of Leser health potions in his inventory. He would share them with the noobs he would take care of way back when as they often didn't know how or where to buy them or just didn't have the gold to buy them.

He popped the tiny cork off the top of the bottle and swallowed it all in one gulp, within seconds he felt a hundred times better reinvigorated he stepped out of the titans ribs and jumped off the ground leaving a small crater in the earth below, earth and grass flying in different directions, when he reached a decent height he cast [fly] again and raced off through and above the canopy of the massive trees, once he got above it all he spun around looking for any sign of the soldiers from earlier once he located them or what he thought was them he accelerated in the direction he could see dust clouds, some kind of smoke signal and massive humanoids not far behind them.

It didn't take long to reach them, not long at all. just like he had done before he pierced through the torso of one of the titans that was chasing some idiots on horseback, once he was through, the titan collapsed flat on its face, he spun mid air and pushed his fist up into the air casting a silent [Ground Gladius] that sprang forth and impaled the other titan through its gut stopping it in its tracks as it reached out to grab the man in front of it.

Once that was done he turned back around and flew past most of the formation of wooden carts and horses heading towards the front of the formation where he suspected the Commander was, he passed many new faces he hadn't seen before some awestruck, some terrified and some angry. He continued passed them all until he reached the Commander who had looked back to see what some people were warning him about.

...

Erwin had kept his neutral face as he watched the giant continue to gain on him, internally he was slightly relieved mostly because he still had questions for Tharumir.

"I'm glad you're still alive my titanic friend! I would of been so sad if you had died before you answered my questions!" The crazy woman yelled from behind the commander. As if reacting to his own thoughts.

"Ahhhh thanks…. I guess" he replied awkwardly.

"Are you still able to make yourself smaller? We will reach colinith district by dusk and your size could be an issue with the local populus they aren't quite fond of things your size."

"Oh I see… [shrink]" he returned to his human size receiving some gasps from those who had stood up preparing to attack him from the horse drawn carts behind.

"Someone get this... man a horse and a scouts cloak" Erwin barked to the men behind him. They did as they were told only for the order to be shot down by the flying entity.

"I don't think I'll need it but thanks anyway guys."

"And why is that?" The commander inquired with a serious tone and face.

'_What a scary guy.' _"I can go invisible... it's how I snuck up on your guys earlier, see." He said before vanishing from their sight and then returning a moment later to the surprise of everyone. "Is that to your liking or would you prefer I be more open?"

"No that will be fine for now, you would have stood out even with the cloak."

"Three titans sighted on the right Commander!"

…

"What is that!?"

"Did it just get Smaller!?"

"What's it doing Captain?!"

"Why is the Commander letting it get so close?!"

"Did it just go invisible?!"

Being 'calm' was not the ideal state of mind for the rest of the scouts at the moment, the new unannounced arrival of their gigantic friend had caused large amounts of panic It also didn't help with the recent sighting of more titans the tension in the air only continued to rise, Oluo and Petra were trying their best to calm everyone but there was only so much they could do, something needed to be done. He turned from his forward sight and yelled at the soldiers spread out amongst the formation.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up you're soldiers! Stop acting like children!"

"But Captain!" Someone shouted.

"Enough! I know just as much as everyone else does but if Erwin trusts him so will I...for now." he stated the last part under his breath

"Yes sir..."

"Where did it go?!" Jean shouted with a stressed tone.

"Did it vanish again?" Sasha inquired. The new set of titans where coming up on them fast and their new ally had disappeared from their view again. They could hear the loud thumping of feat growing closer, hands reaching out for the men in front of them. The wagon carrying the bodies of their fallen comrades was beginning to lag behind the rest.

"Sir! What do we do its gaining on us?!" The men in the back of the wagon yelled.

"Dump the bodies, consider it their last service to the cause!"

"But sir…!"

"Just do i-"As if in answer to the issue the head of one of the titans exploded its body falling limp to the ground in a heap of blood and steam, then another and another. Wide eyes met a gradually appearing smug faced Tharumir as he hovered several meters of the ground.

"Nevermind then…" Levi said with trace amounts of thankfulness in his voice.

Burying the dead was something they rarely got to do. Family, friends and comrades sometimes would always beg in some form or another for their loved ones bodies to be retrieved but most of the time it would be an impossibly because most of the time they were either eaten and therefore unretrievable or in such an unrecognizable state that it was better to bring home nothing and mark them a M.I.A.

...

Most of the trip home for the scouts was uneventful with small stops from time to time to let the horses rest and get a baring or find a landmark, the distance between walls was not small by any means and that distance only grew when Trost was cut off from wall Maria. Thaurmir during these stops was the talk of the town so to speak, when they could find him he was either harassed or thrown so many questions that it just became white noise so he stayed invisible most of the time, this evidently resulted in him using all his MP so he did need a horse, unfortunately for the poor animal it couldn't support the sheer weight of the giant it's back was broken the moment he had tried to get on it. He may have been human sized but he still weighed five tones and the added weight of his armor didn't make it any better, though, in the grand scheme of things it didn't matter to much.

He did have a salutation to the situation one he forgot he had, a bronze horse he found while looking through his inventory for something to increase MP regeneration so he didn't have to run after the formation, he was pretty sure of himself that he could keep up with them by just running but it would get tiresome eventually and frankly he was lazy he's had enough of a work out today.

The [Bronze Horse] was a statue of a majestic war horse with its front legs up in the air. Once he had placed it on the ground the flat base it stood on disappeared and it grew in size until it was a fraction bigger than the living horses not far from it. It had the strength hundreds of times that of a normal horse it never tired or ate anything

Anything he did seemed to draw a crowd even just opening his inventory drew horrified gasps from the crowd once he brought out the horse their expressions only turned into awe and more questions flew into his ear, he only replied with a smile and said "I'll answer all your questions when we get where we're going don't want to spoil the fun."

* * *

**Outside Colinith **

Hours later the wall came into view and Tharumir had regained enough MP to cast a week illusion on himself, it wasn't a very strong one and wouldn't stand up to any scrutiny should he come into contact with someone like him but it gave him and his horse the appearance of an injured human scout and a black mare respectively.

The wall was nothing impressive in his opinion as buildings with the height a kilometer or more back on earth where farley comin and with a fledgling space elevator program starting off before he was taken the walls height only grew less impressive but he did still wonder how it was built in such a short time what with the titan apocalypse starting, canonically it didn't make sense either it would of taken hundreds of years to build something this big and long.

He rode with Hange on his right and to the left was Petra and Oluo he was getting the feeling he wasn't very trusted, Hange having noticed his board look asked him a question in a sarcastic tone because she didn't expect an answer to it. "What not impressed?" he replied seriously with "No, not really. Something that high could be built in a few hours back where I'm from and the wall itself would be considered a waste of space..."

"Interesting…" Hange said adjusting her glasses.

After a slow walk to the gate through a small outer housing area that was falling apart at the seems they had finally arrived. Inside, was a parade of people all ready to welcome the scouts back home, most had noted that there wasn't as many as when they left this morning, some had begun to cry as they were told of the deaths of the ones they loved. Petra had broken off from the Giants escort with an embarrassed strawberry red face as she could overhear her father talking to Levi about something very, very private. Oluo, Hange and Tharumir snickered as even from the front of the group they could still hear her screaming at the top of her lungs.

Once the news of the losses incurred on the mission was out Commander Erwin and the entire scouts core were booed almost all the way to the local military barracks in the middle of the city where they would stay for the night and even then there was still an angry mob outside demanding answers.

This brings us to our current scene with the main leadership of the scouts. Commander Erwin, Captain Levi and Section Commander Hange

and a human sized Tharumir who had removed his armor and was now wearing a more casual attire of a lime green shirt and black knee length shorts, they were all gathered around a small table in the basement of the compound. The chair supplied didn't support his wait so he had to make his own using [create greater item] once he was sitting down and comfortable the Commander finally started his questions.

"Right where did you want to start?" The giant inquired as he crossed his arms. Levi was the first to speak, to the irritation of both Commanders.

"I'll start with my question from earlier what are you human or titan?"

"Neither, my race is referred to as forest Giants we usually grow to the size of six and a half meters but in some cases we can grow even bigger than that, though technically I guess I could say I was human once but that was a long time ago." _'Thats a complete and utter lie it was literally this morning!'_ Through the course of his answer watched Hange visibly deflate and then perk back up again at the last point.

"Wait can you repeat that last part pretty pleeeeeease!?"Hange said excitedly. _'hook, line and sinker'_

"I was once human... why? Does it matter?" He asked tilting his head innocently.

"Yes it matters!"Hange yelled.

"Explain?" Erwin asked staring daggers.

"I don't believe you..." Levi replied sardonically

"Sigh*… fine, here touch my hand I'll show you but don't let go..._man I hope this works differently to the game or this is going to be awkward_" Hange immediately touched his hand without any hesitation, Erwin was reluctant but relented at Hange's insesent crazed eye movements and Levi straight up refused to touch it, he looked at the hand with disgust up until he was ordered by the other two.

[Share knowledge] he invoked, visions of a previous life flooded their eyes and they found themselves sitting around the same table but it was in the middle of a street of some kind with massive bright multi colored buildings higher than the dark black cloudscape, some flying vehicles of some kind and thousands upon thousands of humans walking on either side of the trash filled street going about their missable lives.

"W-what is this?" they asked in unison shocked at the new scenery.

"This is Earth, my original world a world of corruption, death and over population, " He said sadly.

"How many people?"asked Levi.

"15.5 billion by last estimates and the planet could barely support ten and that was one hundred years ago."

After his reply Levi whistled loudly pulling Hange and Erwin out of their thoughts.

"What do you mean by that your 'original world'." Inquired Hange as she looked around with awe.

"I mean this is what I meant when I said I was technically human at one point" he pointed to his left with his free had and a new image appeared, it showed a barely human being of indiscernible age, stumps for legs deformed arms and some kind of breathing apparatus that kept him alive, drooling and unmoving all sitting on an electric wheelchair that couldn't move without help. "And this is me or what was me at one point, this body died fifteen years ago his name was William Orrvis."

"I'm sorry. I'm- we're lost, how did you end up here with us." Erwin asked, shocked that this deformed thing was the man Infront of him.

"I'm getting to that…" the scenery changed again. This time they were at the top of one of the massive buildings in an extravagantly decorated room overlooking all the buildings around it.

"I was the son of a CEO that lead one of the mega corporations that ruled this world money was no object to him so when his first son was born with a debilitating terminal disease he spent billions on research and development trying to come up with a cure but to no avail, he eventually diverted all that money into brain machine transfer technology." (A/N this isn't dive VR this is completely transferring the mind to a computer /internet. Also be warned there is going to be some small 4thwall breaks coming up)

"Hange do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Asked Levi.

"None. Not a clue but it sounds like a ton of fun!"

"Arr, ok guess I'll get to the point then. Humans of this world earth got so advanced that we started to make our own fake world's separate from the real one. Hundreds, Thousands were made and we were able to go to these different worlds at will by connecting our minds to them. Create new perfect bodies to fit our will and do as we wished with powers and weapons unobtainable in the real, though some of these worlds often died when nobody went to them."

"When one of these worlds was dieing I and many others went back to celebrate its death like saying goodbye to an old friend I guess, except when this one died I ended up here in this body permanently from what I can gather instead of back in my antichamber where I was meant to be when it died."

"Wait so are you saying that this one, our world could fake and just some plaything for others to fuck with." Asked Levi in a spiteful tone.

"That indeed is a horrible thought." Hange replied

"Nope that's not what I'm saying at all! This one is real, to life like to be one of these fakes there are ways to tell, like the fact that I can feel pain, smell the air and do other stuff I shouldn't be allowed to do means without a doubt this one is real and not a fake."

"Well that's reassuring…" said Erwin flatly.

"Do you have any other questions before I start asking mine?" The giant asked as he disabled the spell. The world returned to normal and they were back in the basement from earlier.

"I have one more" said Erwin in a flat serious tone. "Who's side are you on?"

"Mine of course, gotta look out for number one after all… I'm happy to help though as long as I get something out of it."

"So you are an enemy then? Inquired Erwin seriously, this sent Levi into a defensive stance after shooting out of his chair.

"Gease calm down hot shot. No I said as long as I get something out of it… Something could be anything… food, information, anything I find interesting really. Is that satisfactory for you Commander?"

"It will do for now, stand down Levi we can trust him for now."

"Anything else?" Tharumir asked looking at the crazy eyed woman"

"Yes, can the powers you use be taught?"

"I'm not sure about that actually I'd have to do some testing… I felt something akin to magic when that female titan as you called it showed up but it was like it was corrupted somehow." The room went silent and the people inside stared at him with a face that seemed to ask 'Are you serious?'

"What?"

"Magic, really?" Asked Erwin

"Yes"

"Like in the fairy tales?" Asked Hange

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?"

"Kinda, yeah" said Levi

"Something has to of caused it's transformation so why not magic? I mean you saw me flying today what would allow me to do that in this world."

"I don't know I just assumed you were some kind of weird titan, I've seen them do all kinds of stupid shit"

"That's enough. Let's assume your theory is correct, how could you tell if someone could use it?" Queried Erwin.

"I could scan them with one of my spells maybe that would work like I said I'm not sure."

"Levi, go wake up Eren and a few volunteers I want to see if he's right, now."

"Yes sir" the Ackerman got up and walked up stairs to were the hundred and forth was sound asleep.

In the meantime Tharumir asked for a brief history of the titans and the wall, Erwin and Hange also relayed a quick rundown on Eren and theories about titan shifters and who they were. Twenty minutes later Levi returned with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Ymir and Christa in toe all tired and groggy wondering why they had been brought down to the basement of all places. When they saw Tharumir they were put slightly on edge especially Mikasa and Ymir for some reason.

"What do you need them to do" asked Hange

"Just make sure there all visible maybe stand next to each other something like that." The recruits looked at Erwin in confusion.

"You heard him stand next to each other!" They did as ordered all sta din next to the ones they followed in

"Sir, what's this about?"

"Just a little experiment is all, nothing to worry about…yet" Tharumir said sarcastically.

The Blackett girl next to him didn't take too kindly to his joke as she through a punch at his face, he didn't bother to dodge it as it wouldn't get anywhere close to it, it simply bounced off sideways from some kind of invisible force protecting him.

"Well you're a little protective, boyfriend maybe?" This caused the young Ackerman to back of and blush profusely. "I-umm, arr um" a cheerful laugh filled the basement but Eren only stood there watching, wondering what his friends were laughing about.

"Relax kid I was only teasing. Well let get started with simple health check for starters [vitality scenes]" after the cast his eyes changed floor from a hazelnut brown to that of a forest green and is vision was filled with something very unexpected. "You people are weird some more so than others!"

"What do you mean by that? what do you see?" Inquired Hange

"I mean you're all weird you all have multi coloured auras that would indicate that there are multiple entities within a single body."

"Can you show me somehow?" Inquired Hange again.

"I could try, grab onto my shoulder" both Commanders followed his suggestion and grabbed a shoulder each, he cast [sight link] and there vision was replaced with his. [sight link] was another useful spell in his arsenal as he often had to guide new players through dark dungeons and caves as most of the time they either didn't have an item to allow them to see I to the dark or didn't have dark sight unlocked.

What filled there vision was could only be described as a rainbow everyone had the same internal aura a soft light green after that the similarities stopped Levi and Mikasa's secondary aura was a deep dark black. Erwin, Hange Jean and Armin's secondary was a light yellow while Christa's was a light Violet purple. What was most surprising was Eren's and Ymir their secondaries were massive, Taking up most of the room and fundamentally weirder, they were both green and dark orange only the orange was trying to devour the green with green trying to fight against it with all its might trying to win a losing battle. Then the prices click in both their minds they where the auras of a titan shifter. They let go of the giant quickly and ordered Levi to act with haest.

"Levi quickly restrain Ymir, now!" He did so without hesitation the teen didn't even have time to react as Levi was holding her arms behind her back with an iron grip.

"What the hell?" she grunted

"Ymir! Commander what's happening? Christa squeaked

"Yeah sir what's going on?" Jean shouted

"Get out all of you! Go back to your rooms thats an order!"

"But Sir!?" Eren argued

"Now!" He boomed unsettling the confused group even more, they relented and filed off back to their rooms without any answers as to what was going on leaving a scared and frightened Ymir behind still trying to figure out what was happening.

"Your a shifter aren't you?"


End file.
